


the entire bee movie transcript but every time someone says the word bee another letter of the alphabet stops printing

by iseethamnk



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: but ok, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseethamnk/pseuds/iseethamnk
Summary: the





	the entire bee movie transcript but every time someone says the word bee another letter of the alphabet stops printing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bee Movie Script - Dialogue Transcript](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525674) by idk, the bee movie writers i guess. 

> using your programming skills to build your portfolio for when you're out of college: ✗  
using your programming skills to resurrect a dead meme for spooky month: √

According to all known laws

of aviation,

there is no way a bee

should be ble to fly.

Its wings re too smll to get

its ft little body off the ground.

The bee, of ourse, flies nywy

beuse bees don't re

wht humns think is impossible.

Yellow, blk. Yellow, blk.

Yellow, blk. Yellow, blk.

Ooh, blk nd yellow!

Let's shke it up little.

Brry! Brekfst is redy!

Ooming!

Hng on seond.

Hello?

\- Brry?

\- dm?

\- On you believe this is hppening?

\- I n't. I'll pik you up.

Looking shrp.

Use the stirs. Your fther

pid good money for those.

Sorry. I'm exited.

Here's the grdute.

We're very proud of you, son.

perfet report rd, ll B's.

Very proud.

M! I got thing going here.

\- You got lint on your fuzz.

\- Ow! Tht's me!

\- Wve to us! We'll be in row 118,000.

\- Bye!

Brry, I told you,

stop flying in the house!

\- Hey, dm.

\- Hey, Brry.

\- Is tht fuzz gel?

\- little. Speil dy, grdution.

Never thought I'd mke it.

Three dys grde shool,

three dys high shool.

Those were wkwrd.

Three dys ollege. I'm gld I took

dy nd hithhiked round the hive.

You did ome bk different.

\- Hi, Brry.

\- rtie, growing musthe? Looks good.

\- Her bout Frnkie?

\- Yeh.

\- You going to the funerl?

\- No, I'm not going.

Everybody knows,

sting someone, you die.

Don't wste it on squirrel.

Suh hothed.

I guess he ould hve

just gotten out of the wy.

I love this inorporting

n musement prk into our dy.

Tht's why we don't need vtions.

Boy, quite bit of pomp...

under the irumstnes.

\- Well, dm, tody we re men.

\- We re!

\- Bee-men.

\- men!

Hllelujh!

Stuents, fulty, istinguishe bees,

plese welome en Buzzwell.

Welome, New Hive Oity

gruting lss of...

...9:15.

Tht onlues our eremonies.

n begins your reer

t Honex Inustries!

Will we pik ourjob toy?

I her it's just orienttion.

Hes up! Here we go.

Keep your hns n ntenns

insie the trm t ll times.

\- Woner wht it'll be like?

\- little sry.

Welome to Honex,

ivision of Honeso

n prt of the Hexgon Group.

This is it!

Wow.

Wow.

We know tht you, s bee,

hve worke your whole lie

to get to the point where you

n work or your whole lie.

Honey begins when our vlint Pollen

Joks bring the netr to the hive.

Our top-seret ormul

is utomtilly olor-orrete,

sent-juste n bubble-ontoure

into this soothing sweet syrup

with its istintive

golen glow you know s...

Honey!

\- Tht girl ws hot.

\- She's my ousin!

\- She is?

\- Yes, we're ll ousins.

\- Right. You're right.

\- t Honex, we onstntly strive

to improve every spet

o bee existene.

These bees re stress-testin

new helmet tehnoloy.

\- Wht o you think he mkes?

\- Not enouh.

Here we hve our ltest vnement,

the Krelmn.

\- Wht oes tht o?

\- Othes tht little strn o honey

tht hns ter you pour it.

Sves us millions.

On nyone work on the Krelmn?

O ourse. Most bee jobs re

smll ones. But bees know

tt every smll job,

i it's one well, mens lot.

But oose reully

beuse you'll sty in te job

you pik or te rest o your lie.

Te sme job te rest o your lie?

I in't know tt.

Wt's te ierene?

You'll be ppy to know tt bees,

s speies, ven't one y o

in 27 million yers.

So you'll just work us to et?

We'll sure try.

Wow! Tt blew my min!

"Wt's te ierene?"

ow n you sy tt?

One job orever?

Tt's n insne oie to ve to mke.

I'm relieve. Now we only ve

to mke one eision in lie.

But, m, ow oul tey

never ve tol us tt?

Wy woul you question nytin?

We're bees.

We're te most peretly

untionin soiety on Ert.

You ever tink mybe tins

work little too well ere?

Like wt? ive me one exmple.

I on't know. But you know

wt I'm tlkin bout.

Plese ler te te.

Royl Netr ore on ppro.

Wit seon. Oek it out.

\- ey, tose re Pollen Joks!

\- Wow.

I've never seen tem tis lose.

Tey know wt it's like

outsie te ive.

Ye, but some on't ome bk.

\- ey, Joks!

\- i, Joks!

You uys i ret!

You're monsters!

You're sky reks! I love it! I love it!

\- I woner were tey were.

\- I on't know.

Teir y's not plnne.

Outsie te ive, lyin wo knows

were, oin wo knows wt.

You n'tjust eie to be Pollen

Jok. You ve to be bre or tt.

Rit.

Look. Tt's more pollen

tn you n I will see in lietime.

It's just sttus symbol.

Bees mke too mu o it.

Perps. Unless you're werin it

n te lies see you werin it.

Tose lies?

ren't tey our ousins too?

istnt. istnt.

Look t tese two.

\- Oouple o ive rrys.

\- Let's ve un wit tem.

It must be nerous

bein Pollen Jok.

Ye. One ber pinne me

inst musroom!

e pw on my trot,

n wit te oter, e ws slppin me!

\- O, my!

\- I never tout I' knok im out.

Wt were you oin urin tis?

Tryin to lert te utorities.

I n utorp tt.

little usty out tere toy,

wsn't it, omres?

Ye. usty.

We're ittin sunlower pt

six miles rom ere tomorrow.

\- Six miles, u?

\- Brry!

pule jump or us,

but mybe you're not up or it.

\- Mybe I m.

\- You re not!

We're oin 0900 t J-te.

Wt o you tink, buzzy-boy?

re you bee enou?

mt be. t ll epens

on wt 0900 mens.

ey, onex!

, you surprse me.

You ee wt you're ntereste n?

\- Well, tere's lot o oes.

\- But you only et one.

o you ever et bore

on te sme job every y?

Son, let me tell you bout strrn.

You rb tt stk, n you just

move t roun, n you str t roun.

You et yoursel nto rytm.

t's beutul tn.

You know, ,

te more tnk bout t,

mybe te oney el

just sn't rt or me.

You were tnkn o wt,

mkn blloon nmls?

Tt's b job

or uy wt stner.

Jnet, your son's not sure

e wnts to o nto oney!

\- Brry, you re so unny sometmes.

\- 'm not tryn to be unny.

You're not unny! You're on

nto oney. Our son, te strrer!

\- You're onn be strrer?

\- No one's lstenn to me!

Wt tll you see te stks ve.

oul sy nytn rt now.

'm onn et n nt tttoo!

Let's open some oney n elebrte!

Mybe 'll pere my torx.

Sve my ntenne.

Sk up wt rssopper. et

ol toot n ll everyboy "w"!

'm so prou.

\- We're strtn work toy!

\- Toy's te y.

Oome on! ll te oo jobs

wll be one.

Ye, rt.

Pollen ountn, stunt bee, pourn,

strrer, ront esk, r removl...

\- s t stll vlble?

\- n on. Two let!

One o tem's yours! Oonrtultons!

Step to te se.

\- Wt' you et?

\- Pkn ru out. Stellr!

Wow!

Oouple o newbes?

Yes, sr! Our rst y! We re rey!

Mke your oe.

\- You wnt to o rst?

\- No, you o.

O, my. Wt's vlble?

Restroom ttennt's open,

not or te reson you tnk.

\- ny ne o ettn te Krelmn?

\- Sure, you're on.

'm sorry, te Krelmn ust lose out.

Wx monkey's lwys open.

Te Krelmn opene up n.

Wt ppene?

bee e. Mes n openn. See?

e's e. noter e one.

ey. ee. Two more e.

e rom te ne up.

e rom te ne own. Tt's le!

O, ts s so r!

etn, ooln,

stunt bee, pourer, strrer,

ummn, nspetor number seven,

nt oorntor, strpe supervsor,

mte wrner. Brry, wt

o you tn sou... Brry?

Brry!

rt, we've ot te sunower pt

n qurnt nne...

Wt ppene to you?

Were re you?

\- 'm on out.

\- Out? Out were?

\- Out tere.

\- O, no!

ve to, beore o

to wor or te rest o my e.

You're onn e! You're rzy! eo?

noter omn n.

nyone's een brve,

tere's oren e on 83r

tt ets ter roses toy.

ey, uys.

\- oo t tt.

\- sn't tt te we sw yestery?

o t, son, t e's restrte.

t's O, ou. We're onn te m up.

Rey? een uy, re you?

Sn ere, ere. ust nt tt.

\- Tn you.

\- O.

You ot rn vsory toy,

n s you now,

bees nnot y n rn.

So be reu. s wys,

wt your brooms,

oey sts, os,

brs, bers n bts.

so, ot oupe o reports

o root beer ben poure on us.

Murpy's n ome beuse o t,

bbbn e !

\- Tt's wu.

\- n remner or you rooes,

bee w nuber one,

bsoutey no tn to uns!

rt, un postons!

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz,

buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!

B n yeow!

eo!

You rey or ts, ot sot?

Ye. Ye, brn t on.

Wn, e.

\- ntenne, e.

\- Netr p, e.

\- Wns, e.

\- Stner, e.

Sre out o y sorts, e.

O, es,

et's ove t out!

Poun tose petuns,

you strpe ste-suers!

o you, rn tose owers!

Wow! ' out!

n't beeve ' out!

So bue.

ee so st n ree!

Box te!

Wow!

owers!

Ts s Bue eer.

We ve roses vsu.

Brn t roun 30 erees n o.

Roses!

30 erees, roer. Brnn t roun.

Stn to te se, .

t's ot bt o .

Tt s one netr oetor!

\- Ever see ponton up ose?

\- No, sr.

p up soe poen ere, sprne t

over ere. ybe s over tere,

pn on tt one.

See tt? t's tte bt o .

Tt's zn. Wy o we o tt?

Tt's poen power. ore poen, ore

owers, ore netr, ore oney or us.

Ooo.

' pn up ot o brt yeow.

Oou be ses. on't we nee tose?

Oopy tt vsu.

Wt. One o tese owers

sees to be on te ove.

Sy n? You're reportn

ovn ower?

rtve.

Tt ws on te ne!

Ts s te ooest. Wt s t?

on't now, but ' ovn ts oor.

t ses oo.

Not e ower, but e t.

Ye, uzzy.

Oe-y.

Oreu, uys. t's tte rbby.

y sweet or o bees!

Ony-brn, et o tere!

Probe!

\- uys!

\- Ts ou be b.

rtve.

Very ose.

onn urt.

's tte boy.

You re wy out o poston, rooe!

Oon n t you e sse!

ep e!

on't tn tese re owers.

\- Sou we te ?

\- tn e nows.

Wt s ts?!

t pont!

You n strt pn up, oney,

beuse you're bout to et t!

Yowser!

ross.

Tere's bee te r!

\- o soet!

\- ' rv!

\- , bee.

\- e's b ere!

e's t st e!

by ve. yu 't ve,

e w't st yu. reeze!

e be!

Spry , ry!

Wt re yu ?!

Ww... te tes eve

ut ere s ubeevbe.

tt et e.

't y r.

't y r.

't y r.

yy! yy! Bee w!

e, u yu se

te ww ese?

e, u yu se

te ww ese?

e ut y ew resue.

e t t -ut brure.

Yu see? s ut.

, . re us. 't ee ts.

Wt ws tt?

ybe ts te. Ts te. Ts te.

Ts te! Ts te! Ts...

res!

Tt s b.

t's tst. t's t y se

ss, eve y t-te vrte ves.

Wt's uber e? Str Wrs?

, 't r tt...

... stu.

wer we su't t t te.

Tey're ut ter s.

We eve b tervew, tey're

bberste, 't beeve wt sy.

Tere's te su. ybe tt's wy ut.

't reeber te su

v b 75 t.

rete b wr.

u ee t ett tter.

t rst tut t ws ust e.

Wt! St! Bee!

St b. Tese re wter bts.

Wt!

't !

Yu w ' er t te!

Ts t u e!

Wy es s e ve

ess vue t yurs?

Wy es s e ve y ess vue

t e? s tt yur stteet?

' ust sy e s vue. Yu

't w wt e's be ee.

y brure!

Tere yu , tte uy.

' t sre .

t's er t.

ut tt yur resue brure.

y we e u u u.

e t e yur se ss.

see ut

s s se s.

Rt. Bye, Vess. Ts.

\- Vess, ext wee? Yurt t?

\- Sure, e. Yu w, wtever.

\- Yu u ut rb s tere.

\- Bye.

\- Suse t be ess res.

\- Bye.

tt sy set.

Se sve y e.

tt sy set.

rt, ere t es.

.

Wt wu sy?

u rey et trube.

t's bee w.

Yu'e t suse t t t u.

't beeve ' ts.

've t t.

, 't t. e !

. Yes. .

t. 't.

w su stt t?

"Yu e zz?" , tt's .

ee se es! Se, yu !

!

' sy.

\- Yu'e t.

\- Yes, w.

Yu'e t!

' s sy.

, t's . t's e.

w ' e.

But 't e t be.

We, ' sue ts

s vey set.

Ts s bt suse t e.

e, yu'e bee!

. ' t ue

t be t,

but tey wee ty t e.

t w't yu...

t t yu.

t' ut w w e.

Tt w tte we.

\- ' t wt bee.

\- Ye.

' bee.

e bee e!

w y ' e.

' ee w.

\- W! w y e ?

\- W?

e .

e wy y , e.

", , ey." Y .

\- ' ey y.

\- Ye.

Bee e y. e ' ,

e' y e e e .

yy...

...

...e y e?

\- e ?

' . e...

' . ee?

' y .

' be. e e.

\- ' ee.

\- e e.

\- ' be !

\- y, e .

ey, y e?

\- '.

\- e e.

\- , '.

\- e !

' y e e .

\- ee?

\- ee e ' e.

Y e!

' y

y b .

e y ?

.

e' e e e b

ey'e y .

e y e ee.

e e e e .

e e .

e y, "ee?

y e.

y y ee?"

bee e?

' e e .

Ye, ee.

, e y , By?

b ? ' .

y e e,

b ' e y ey .

y ee.

\- Y ?

\- e.

y e e e be ye

, b e be .

\- ey?

\- y y ee e.

e ee eee

e .

yy, y ...

ee' y e ee. ee ?

Y'e ee e!

Ye! ' e e !

y! e.

e ee e.

\- y e e?

\- y ?

\- ' e y ee.

\- ybe ' y .

\- Y , '?

\- , ye. e.

ee!

yy, bee e.

e ee.

e, ' be.

' . ,

' be e e e.

e ...?

e ee e?

e! ee, e b.

\- !

\- e.

. e, e...

e ' ee .

.

, B.

... bee.

, ? .

e, , b... ...

' b .

e' e .

e e .

, e, e e.

\- .

\- !

e e,

e e e.

! ' beee

ee !

, !

ee e e?

e . e .

e e .

e e .

\- e , e ?

\- e e. B e e '.

\- ' e b?

\- e.

, ' .

ee e ee.

"eeee."

b be .

\- e...

\- e?

e, e ee.

? e Bee-?

\- ?! e !

\- , , , .

\- e?

\- ' e e.

' e e ,

e e e .

' e b e.

e?

e'... .

, . ' bee .

' be bee .

\- e e' e.

\- , b.

e' e. e' !

, ! 'e !

e'e .

'e e e e,

e

e e -80!

e-e e!

e e e!

e e e.

e!

E .

e! ?

\- e b.

\- ' e!

' e e.

' e e!

\- b ?

\- .

' be .

e e ...

!

...e !

\- e e!

e e e! e'e .

ee' ee' e!

e, b e

e e e?

ee' e.

e. e e!

e bee,

e. bee!

\- bee.

\- bee.

bee! bee!

bee! bee!

ee e . e' e .

be , B?

bee?

e ?

' bee ee !

e' ?

'e b e e

b.

e? e e!

e b. 'e be bee!

e e e?

B, e .

e' .

, ?

B, ' !

?

ee?

e!

e. ' .

' be .

!

e!

\- e'e ee.

\- e .

e e' e e!

\- e e e?

\- Bee ' e!

' e .

, 'e .

\- ee e ?

\- ' ee e.

? ' ee?

Be.

e e' Bee-.

e e e e

e ee e e?

be e e e,

' ee ' e!

, e

b e, ee.

e. e e

ee e ee?

. , 'e e.

e ' eeee?

' e. '

eeee? ' e.

e, , ee, ee.

, .

. eee e ?

' e!

' e ?

e e , b ' ee.

' be, be ee.

, .

b bee!

e e.

e .

' .

e ee.

e e.

, e ,

e ee .

e e:

e, e, .

, e! e ?

e.

\- ?!

\- ' b.

e' be b.

e ee, ee!

? '' e ?

e, . ?

e e b 10 e.

ee-e e .

'e e

ee.

\- e.

\- ' be.

e e

ee ?

e ee?

e Bee, e B,

e ee?

\- e ?

\- ee e .

\- ee?

\- ee. e e .

' e

e ?

\- e, e.

\- e ?

\- Bee e .

\- e !

' e !

ee' e, , .

ee e e !

\- ' .

\- ' -!

' e, B.

?!

Bee ' b !

e! e!

'e e e, ,

! e e!

' e?!

' e e b .

' e e b

!

e, e.

\- e?

\- .

e ee. ee .

e, e ' e

ee e e ,

e .

'e be, b b!

e e e.

!

.

' !

ee e e ee ?

' e?

' e.

e ee e.

e e

e bee!

'e e! ' !

, , e e

e !

, , be

, !

ee e e ?

e e ee!

e ! e e !

e!

be ee ee?

ee e, e ee e

e.

e'e e ee!

ee .

? 'e e?

e? e e

e. ee ee?

e .

e e ee.

' . e b,

. B e !

' .

\- ?

\- e e e.

.

-!

\- ?!

\- , !

\- e! e be!

\- e be?

! ' e, bee!

e ee e

be e e?!

ee ee ee?!

e ee!

e e !

e ,

' e.

B ' e b!

\- Bee!

\- e b !!

\- e e?

\- e ?

e e.

e .

, bee b?

e, B.

e ,

e ee ee.

!

e eee e

ee e'e e .

e, e' .

\- Bee .

\- e'e e .

' e .

, . e .

Ee .

\- e be?

\- , be.

b e . e .

ee , , !

e 'e e .

ee .

e ,

e , .

' .

be e!

eb' b ee

e b! , bee!

\- e, !

\- eb!

e ' ' ee.

b ?

e , be ,

' e e .

e?

bee' b

e e e.

e e e!

e.

\- e e e e.

\- , ee. ' e e .

e 3000!

e?

e e, e-.

e e e, e .

e be

e .

e e e e,

e e e e.

"e e e e,

e e e e"?

, !

' ? e ?

e. e' .

'e

e e e ?

ee e ee.

e e.

ee?

' e' e!

' ee!

?

, !

ee' e e!

Bee e.

e be be e

e e!

e be

e e! e e.

, B, .

e

e? ' .

ee e ?

' e.

ee e b e .

e e ?

e' bee .

\- ?

\- ?!

e e.

e e !

e ? B!

e .

\- .

\- e e e ?

e bee!

e e e .

e e e e .

B,

e?

e.

b e bee!

, eebe

e ee

ee .

' .

eebe .

e e e?

e e e. e

b e ee!

Ee ' e, e bee ?

e ee e .

e e! e ee!

\- .

\- .

e e? ' e.

ee' e e

e , e e ee e.

e e, e e'

\- e e.

e bee be!

Bb Bbe e e.

ee e.

B .

eee .

\- ee. ' Bb Bbe.

\- ' eee .

\- bee, B Be,

e e e e

e e,

e!

Bee ,

e' e ee e ee ee

, e e b,

e,

ee e.

e'e B Be.

ee , "'

e e. ' "?

Bee e ee bee

e e .

b Bee b?

Bee ? Bee?

ee ' , e' ee e .

e ee

b e.

e ?

e bee

e,

be e

e bee e.

, e e

e .

' e. e ee...

e e

ee e ...

e ee...

e, e e b e

e ee e 'e.

Be ee e ee!

e'e , ee e.

e , e,

ee, e e.

e,

e ee!

e, e. e' 81.

e, e b' e!

' e e ?

e, ee.

ee.

\- e bee?

\- e, !

' e e e e.

\- e.

\- e, bee.

e.

e, eebe . be, e

e . b e, beee.

e e ?

e, bee

'e e'e e b .

B ' !

Be-be.

?!

.

e bee !

e, ee

bee e e.

\- ...

\- ?

e.

e e e.

e e e?

Bee e e.

e e .

e e, ee

e b be .

e e e, 'e ee.

e.

\- , e e e !

\- e, e .

Be e, e .

Bee e e e !

e

' e.

be e

e b.

\- ' e b e.

\- e.

e ?

e? e ' e

e , e ' be be

, "e, ' e,"

!

' ebe ee

ee ,

ee e ,

bee e e ,

e e ee

ebee e.

e e e ee, B?

' e b, ' ?

' beee

' e .

b-

e e e?

Eeb ee

be e be.

\- ' e e?

\- ' , .

e, ' e bee e.

b ?

e! e be

e Bbe e.

. e be 4475,

e e ,

B Bee Be . e e

e.

. e, 'e eee

e e e ee?

ee.

. Be... 'e eee

e bee e ?

' . e, ,

e'e e ee.

. e,

e ee, ee.

e eee e ,

e e .

B , e beee

' e

bee e b

e bee .

e e e -

. Be e,

e.

e ee

e

e e be!

bee!

e ' e

-e-e

?

e be e be!

b! e!

! e ,

e be e!

. Be?

e eee,

ee' e ee.

' bee.

e' e e.

' bee.

e ee !

e e . e e

e.

e, ee e

e ee

e e

'e e'e e e !

' , e e,

' ee , b e,

e ee e e

b ee e e!

e' e e

e e. e!

e.

, . ee

e , b e.

e .

ee

eb !

e, e e beeeee

.

Beeeee.

be e b e.

' e e

bee-ee-e, ?

\- .

\- ' e .

\- .

\- .

Bee ' ee bee.

ee bee. ,

ee be be

e e e.

e'e e be ee.

Be, e Be, B--Be.

e e ?

Be bee!

' e e

?!

B !

!

, ' e. e .

, . , be ee.

e e e.

\- ee e e bee?

\- b e e e.

B 'e ee bee

e e, e ?

, e'.

, e'. ee

e e e e ee

bee e

e b

e

e-b e e.

, ee.

e ee bee , . ?

Bee ' ee

e , .

... . . e!

' e e?! !

. , ,

bee

E e

E 2005.

. .

ee ee

'e e e

e

' e b.

e . e?

e '. B

' e ?

E , ee bee

'

e eee

e e, ?

, Be!

b !

' e.

be!

e' ee e

ee, e e?!

\- e !

\- 'e !

e! e, !

\- !

\- . , ee !

e

be e .

e ' e.

e e ee , e?

' .

. e, ee' e e.

e e!

e, e.

\- e!

\- e.

' ee .

, e.

e , b... e be.

' e,

e B. , e ee.

, .

ee' e e.

e .

e, e , e, ee.

e 'e e e e.

' e e e.

e b' e bb.

' ee .

... ee.

e, B ee,

e ee e e

' e e .

' ee 'e ?

e b. e e .

e?

Bee e 100 ee ee,

b e b e e .

'

b .

e, e B b

. e .

' e e.

e, .

.

, 'e b

e e.

\- ' ?

\- e.

, ' e.

.

eebe ,

e e be e?

, ' ee e !

e ee!

e e e e.

e e e e?!

.

e b! e!

e, ' e !

e!

'e e!

e, e, e, !

\- 'e b.

\- ?

' , e!

e!

b .

Ee e e !

ee! e ?!

, ' ee e e!

' e !

e ee !

e' e bee!

e e be

e e bee 'e e e!

e? e b?!

e ee e b e?

, b ee e e b

e e. 'e e e!

e! bee, ...

ee e e

e e e!

be, e.

,

ee -ee,

eeee e b !

' b .

'

ee! e !

e ee e

be beee e e.

' ee .

, e.

e e ?

beee . e

b e.

e e

. B Be Bee e .

e! e ee e'

ee e e be e...

e.

, 'e

ee e

,

' be e.

' . e e

e e

e ' e b bee.

\- e eee?

\- e e?

, . .

. Be Bee, '

e' e .

e e

?

e'e e.

\- e?

\- e.

? e ee?

e...

e e e...

...beb?

'e ee bee e .

e,

e' ee e b

e bee e?

\- e, b...

\- e e' e e!

\- , B...

\- e, e e!

e b!

'e ee bee,

e' , Be?

e' e bee!

' ' e ?

\- be!

\- ' !

, '! ' e !

, ' !!

, , !

e! e!

e e! e e

e!

e bee ee

b e be e!

ee? ' e e

e e! e'e e e!

' e

e ! ' e !

\- , e.

\- ' ee e.

e e

e e

e b?

e e . e!

e, ee!

e e e ebee

e e e

e e bee

ee e e e e

e . e.

\- e, b.

\- e.

\- ee ?

\- e.

...

be e e e, ' ?

e' e. e

'e e. e e.

' be bee e. e.

e e ee

, .

, ee'

e ee .

e ee?

' e . ...

ee e...

e e!

.

?

e. ' .

e .

ee e ? . e'e

e b .

e

e ?

' .

e e e e e.

e' b.

, e e ,

b e ' e !

, .

e e

e ?

\- ?

\- e e.

Bee ' e.

. Bee ' e.

Bee ' e!

B e bee e .

' ! ' e!

? ' e?

e ee. 'e eee.

e b e .

.

'e e e e, 'e e e b.

. .

e? e, !

ee e e e?

e, , ' ee.

Bee e e ,

e,

e ' e e e.

e b...

,

e' ee b

e e

' be e?

e e

ee b e ?

e e eee e

eee e e

e,

ee bee.

e ee

ee e!

. , ' '

e e

. e' .

B '! e e e e.

ee ?

ee e eee?

e e !

, !

?

ee .

?

' bee e!

, ?

e e ?

' ,

e e bee.

ee

bee e ee bee e,

" ?"

e ee ?

be b e

e e

-e e ?

e e e

e e ?

\- e e ?

\- e' e ee .

e eee, ee,

ee ee bee!

ee e bee! ee e bee!

ee e bee!

ee e bee! ee e bee!

e e bee!

e, e !

e ! -e!

.

' ! e?

e e

be e bee.

e ' e

e e.

ee

e be e, Be.

' ee .

B, e ee?

. e e.

B, e e?

ee e,

e .

\- e' ?

\- e?

e'e bee e bee

e, 27 e.

.

e eee?

, e' e ee

bee .

e e b e e

be ,

ee .

e e e e

e be e

, e,

b-be e.

e'e e

e e .

.

e .

e' e e

e , e e' be e.

e e ee

bee-ee e...

B ' e-b e e!

...ee e

b e

-ee-

e-e e.

' bee.

B , b!

ee! .

.

. Be, e e ee ,

ee' e !

\- e ee !

\- ? e'e ee .

e !

e!

e, !

e ?

b!

e'e e !

b.

b e e.

e be.

, ' beee

e ee.

, e?

' ? ee eeb?

\- e e eeb?

\- e'e e.

e ' .

, ee .

e e

e.

e e e b.

ee ,

e e? '?

' e ee e !

ee be .

e e.

e b. e e e.

...

'.

' e

e'e .

e e be bee!

e'e . ' .

e e e ee.

' e e

' , ?

\- e?

\- .

ee ee?

e .

, . , .

e'e .

e' e , e ?

.

e ?

, ' e bee.

Bee?

e, e.

' bee ee e

e e ee .

' e.

, eebe, e ee bee.

' e e ee.

e e, e

e ee .

e, e...

e ee?

ee' e ,

ee,

' ?

.

b e ?

e ?

\- ' , e e.

\- e.

, .

e, B...

, b e .

e .

e?

e? e e?

ee e ?

e e e e

e.

e'e e eee

bee e e e .

' e e

' ee e ee .

e, ' .

ee e e .

. e ee.

e e.

e ' .

e. e. e?

e!

e!

e?!

B?

\- e e e!

\- e, e e.

e, bee, e!

.

' e e.

be .

?

?

B!

, e e e.

e, .

e, .

'e e e e.

e e

e e .

'e e e.

, ' ee e .

be ee ee.

B e e e, '

ee e e be.

' e !

, e e e e,

e e e e e.

ee bee,

e b .

e e e'e

b ee e'e .

\- Bee.

\- .

\- e!

\- e.

\- e!

\- e !

e e,

e, .

e'e

b e, .

e be .

e e.

e Be, .

be. ' e.

, '. e b.

. .

e e,

e e .

b e e e e?

be e e,

be e e!

e, .

\- ee ?

\- e ?

\- beee ' e e.

\- e e?

e e e ee.

\- e, eee.

\- ' e e .

!

e e !

e' ee bb' .

e, e ?!

e e

be ...

... .

e e ,

ee' .

! e.

\- e ?

\- e.

bee

e e ee e?

ee e?

\- ee e.

\- ' e.

. e .

E .

e e'e , e' e

e e e b.

beee e e? e

e e e e b!

.

' .

e, ee,

.

e e b b ee

e .

e e' eeee

e e.

B, ee e e

e. e' ee e .

e ee

e.

Be e.

e e

e e?

' e e e

be e e e.

, ' e .

\- ' , ?

\- .

Bee!

' e ! ee ee...

e ?

\- e! ' e!

\- ' e?

' e.

, B.

e, ee.

.

e Be 24B

ee e e ?

ee !

ee ee?

ee Be,

ee, e ee.

e' b, e' b,

e'e b !

\- e bee e?

\- !

e' e e!

e, 356.

' ?

e Be.

' e .

ee' e ?

e' ,

e .

. e e b

e eeee?

e , ee .

\- ' ?

\- B Be.

e e ?! , e.

e, e

b e bee.

' , e ee.

' e.

\- ? ' ?

\- e.

be?

, B!

e'e ee e .

Bb Bbe. e e e

e-be e ,

ee ee ee

ee.

B Be,

e e ...

' B!

... e e,

e ee, e

e e.

e?!

e e e e

e

be eeee.

e.

ee' bee e.

' e . Be

\- e.

e'e e e e.

B ' e e?

e, bee

' be be .

e e ...

e' e e e?

"e e e e

b e ee."

\- e e !

\- .

\- b.

\- e'e e.

e e be e .

e e bee

b.

B e e e b b.

e,

e b eee.

e e ee.

, eee.

' e bee

b ee.

' e bee !

e'e e e-.

e e be e.

\- B e!

\- e!

e, , , e.

\- e?

\- e e.

' .

Bee-bee! Bee-bee!

B, ee?!

, e ee

e e e.

\- e bee e e.

\- e'e !

e.

, e' e

be e! e !

e !

e ' ,

e e e e!

' e e.

' e!

e'e be.

' e ee

e e!

' e. ' !

' !

e, e ee.

e !

.

.

\- !

\- !

\- !

\- !

\- !

\- !

\- !

\- ? e , ' .

e e ?

' .

e?

Be, e

ee?

e e !

e e be e.

\- B e.

\- e.

, e'

e b.

ee? ' ee . ?

, . ' .

e . bee, B.

\- bee.

\- bee.

bee!

bee! bee!

e.

' ee e.

\- ?

\- ' . ' , e.

e 27--e- .

B e e .

bee!

bee! bee!

\- e e ?

\- e e !

bee!

bee! bee!

\- e, e e.

\- .

e ee. e'e

bee e. e, b?

e!

. . E, . ' .

e!

e? eee!

!

\- e! e e e!

\- e?

\- e.

\- ' e e!

' ee .

e e e

e bee!

. e . .

e .

\- e, B!

\- ' e .

\--, e

e-e e?

e e ee. ' be .

e . eee!

. Be .

e ee!

! , !

e , e.

B, e !

e !

\- e. -e!

\- .

B, e!

ee e e?

e? ee? e

e e! e!

\- .

\- B e'e e e.

e, eee!

ee

e e

e e

be ee E.

e e.

e'e e e e e,

e e e e .

e'e e ee,

e! ?

e e be bee,

e e?

e'e bee!

e!

e e! Ee e.

, B. ee.

'e ee .

e!

' e ! ' ee

. e e eee.

, e.

' B.

! e bee e b!

b ee

e , ' e e.

ee e' be

e !

ee' e. e e

e! e ' e?

e e e ?

bee-e. ' e ee.

, e, eee, ' e.

' ee e!

ee ee

e ee e!

e.

B, ' .

e e?

ee e?

e e .

' e.

e' e ?

e b- e.

eee bee.

e e e!

B, e e,

' e e ee.

be, e.

ee e.

'e ee, B.

e ' e?

, be, !

' e .

, B!

bee e!

e , e.

\- e e e?!

\- e .

\- Be .

\- e .

Beee e,

e e.

e

bee, e.

\- bee!

\- e?

. e'

e. .

' . ' , eee.

e ee?

' e e

be!

. e e, eeb.

, .

ee .

**Author's Note:**

> i lied about the pairing


End file.
